Tolin's Fights of Freedom
by Seratu
Summary: BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. The Meeting

"Why do I do this?" Naraku sighed as he flew threw space on his way to his next mission. "Maybe just maybe it is because I want to avenge my parents' death." said Naraku as he continued to think. He picked up a small sphere no bigger than a shooter marble "My old friend." He said "You think we'll get a challenge out of this assignment?"  
  
"WARNING!" a mechanical voice blared "WARNING! WARNING!" "Enemy warp is opening right in front of the ship" said the same mechanical voice but not as urgently "I suggest taking evasive actions."  
  
"I completly agree taking evasive action." Naraku yelled as he started to turn in an attempt to dodge the warp.  
  
Suddenly a golden warp opened up in front of Naraku's ship. Out of the warp a man floated about 6'5 with golden hair holding a staff with a sun on the end of it he wore robes of white with golden edges. suddenly the sun on the figure's staff started to glow wen he yelled "SOLAR STAFF! SOLAR BLAST!". A beam of gold, yellow, orange and othe various colors with that hue suddenly lanced forward hitting Naraku's right wing and sent his ship spinning out of control down twards the earth.  
  
The golden warrior cracked a smile and said simpily "It has begun now lets see what happens." He started to fly on the path Naraku's ship went. Going through the earth's atmosphere like a hot knife through butter not even flinching he continued on with his mission.  
  
"ARGH!" Naraku yelled as his ship would not respond. "Fly you stupid piece of junk. FLY!" just as he yelled that the ship responded and barely landed half safley. The ship"s left wing was broken off when it hit the earth.  
  
The golden warrior landed behind Naraku's ship and smirked "Rough landing was it not Naraku?" Naraku just then had climbed out of the wreckage he once called a ship.  
  
"Shove it you-you solar!" Naraku managed to force those words out. "What is that the best you can come up with Naraku?" the golden wariorr said as he looked at Naraku. Naraku is around 5'0 with black hair and a dark grey robe with black edges along with a sword sheete at his side.  
  
The golden warrior was taken by surprise when he was tripped by the side of a completly black sword as Naraku stood up and sniggered "Let us see what you can do."  
  
The golden warrior had arisen and did a backflip with a twist as he yelled "SOLAR STAFF, TO ME!" when he landed his golden staff flew to his hand and he smirked "Sure let us fight." as he got into a traditional fighting stance and prepared for battle. 


	2. The First Fight

The fight started off with a bang as Naraku yelled "BLACK DEATH!" as he slashed at the golden warrior sending out a blade of pure darkness. "Ah so you started with black death eh? well then LIGHT SHEILD!" As the blade of darkness shot twards the golden warrior a sheild of energy gold in color appeared in front of the warrior and deflected the blade.  
  
Just as the golden warrior recovered from Naraku's last attack he could not see Naraku did a flying kick straight to the golden warrior's head knocking him forward. "That was a cheap shot!" the golden warrior yelled. "And you expected anything different from me you naive fool." Naraku smiled as said it.  
  
He stopped laughing when he saw a golden beam coming at him. He tried to dodge but it was to fast and took off his right hand "AAAAAAAHHHHHH" he screamed in agony when he saw the stump that was once his hand. You'll pay" he said lunging at the golden warrior.  
  
Naraku attacked like a starved wolf with vollies of punches and kick almost all conecting with the golen warrior's body. Finally as the golden warrior could not take anymore he was forced to teleport away from the battle. "Why are are you running?" Naraku yelled at no one "Are you affraid I'll beat you?!"  
  
"Sir we have some problems with the dark one." the golden warrior said holding an earpiece in his ear "He nearly beat me so I- I- had to flee the battle." the golden warrior hung his head in shame. "No you did the best you could Tolin just try when you feel like you can defeat him" a voice came from the earpeice. "Thank sir I will not fail you. This is Tolin over and out" said Tolin as the earpeice disapeared.  
  
Tolin knew he had to set up a base camp so he went right to work setting it up. When he was finished he went to work cooking his dinner.After he finished eating he heard a bone chilling howl "HOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUND!" Tolin calmly replied by tossing a blue and white ball and said "Doro protect the camp please." "QUAG!" Doro said taking a fighting stance. "Thank you Doro you are a big help" 


	3. Will Tradegy be Averted?

As Tolin awoke the next morning he greated Doro "Hi Doro anything happen while i was asleep?" when he opened his eyes he got a big shock.  
  
Doro lied on the ground battered and beaten he only skweaked out a small "quag" and with that he passed out from the injuries. All around him layed claw marks and broken braches but that is not what Tolin noticed. There was a single piece of dark grey material on the ground.  
  
"Naraku" Tolin said bitterly while he clenched his fists tightly. He then recalled Doro to his pokéball as he sweatly told Doro "You tried your best" as he gently put the pokéball in his robes.  
  
As Tolin started to track down Naraku he noticed somthing he had'nt before a set of human foot prints and by the looks of it it was running from somthing. As he continued on the path he heard a scream in the distance "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" and Tolin started to move much faster than before. After fifteen minutes of running he made it to a clearing where an espeon was desperatly trying to protect a girl that looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. Though he was trying desperately he was loosing to none other than Naraku and his houndoom, Dark Fire.  
  
Tolin had to act fast so without thinking he took out a crimson red pokéball that held his most trusted pokemon Moeru, his typhlosion. Silently he let it out and told him his orders as Moeru traveled behind the girl he let out a strong raor as he leaped in front of espeon and the girl and faced down Dark Fire as Tolin charged at Naraku and knocked him off balence. As Moeru and Dark Fire faced off with huge flamethrowers both trying to outdo eachother  
  
Tolin had not been fairing to well against Naraku. He was already down and his staff was just out of his reach. He was getting worried and beads of sweat started to form on his forhead. Moeru must have sansed this since when Naraku's blade had just been pointed twards Tolin's neck. Moeru's flamethrower suddenly intesified five times as he deafeated Dark Fire he started running twoards Naraku with hate in his eyes. All that went through his mind is 'I must help tolin' as he tackled Naraku off Tolin he shot out a relentless flamethrower that eventually forced Naraku to retreat taking Dark Fire with him.  
  
Tolin got up and shakely walked of to the girl and asked "Are you ok young lady?" as he helped her to a standing potion.  
  
She indignantly replied "I am not young and for your information my name is Sarah!" as she brushed the dirt off herself "Whats with your clothes? she said looking at Tolin's robes. Then she looked over at Tolin's staff andd went to pick it up she was stopped by Tolin's hand.  
  
"No one touches my staff, it was a gift ok?" Tolin said as he grabbed his staff an went over to thank Moeru for saving him. He returned Moeru to his crimson pokéball and placed it gently in his robes. He turned to walk away but before he got to far the girl grabbed his arm and said "No you are hurt" as she pointed to his forehead where a gash had started to bleed. 


	4. Is Love Blooming? NO!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAH...

Tolin was surprised at that since he had not felt any pain. So he complied to Sarah's care. She had bandaged his wound and was now helping Tolin Scrounge around the ground and under the layer of pin needles and dead leaves for the correct herbs needed to concauct a healing potion. "Why are we looking for herbs Tolin?"  
  
"I need to heal my pokémon." Tolin replied as he continued to look for the herbs he needed to heal his pokémon. His face finally brightened when he found the herbs he needed "AHA!" he exclaimed as he picked up a plant.  
  
"What pokémon do you need to heal ayway?" Sarah asked as he was preparing a green paste.  
  
"You already know Moeru and i also need to heal Doro." he replied as hetook out Moeru's crimson pokéball and Doro's aqua pokéball and he let out his two pokémon. Doro had recovered enough to regain conciosness but when he saw Sarah he took a deffensive postion.  
  
"Oh my..." Sarah said as she backed up.  
  
Doro turned to Moeru and told him why he is mad at her "Quagsire sire quag quagsiresire."  
  
Moeru's expression turned turned from surprise to anger once he heard what Doro had said."Moeru tell me why Doro is scared of Sarah."Tolin said with much urgency in his voice.  
  
"Well master," Moeru telepathicly said with a very refined english acent "Sarah attacked Doro thinking he was a wild quagsire and left him when her pokéball could not capture him. Then she saw naraku coming and ran without trying to help Doro protect himself and the camp" Moeru finished with a single tear streaming down his cheek.  
  
Tolin was in a state of shock all he could say was "Away."  
  
"But- But- But i did not know he was yours i would not have attacked him if i had known." Sarah replied with a hint of fear in her voice and eyes.  
  
"I said away please just leave us." Tolin said sadly as he started to walk to where Doro was standing.  
  
~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~  
  
Tolin was sitting under a large oak tree in a quet forest with Doro sleeping soundly on his lap and ever so often he would let out a small sigh of "quag..." and he would cuddle closer to Tolin's body to keep warm. Moeru had been sitting a few feet in front of Tolin and Doro watching Sarah with the eyes of a hawk and the look in his eyes seemed to say 'Come anywhere near them and you will get a flamethrower to the face and a slash on the gut.'  
  
"Tolin..." Sarah said raising her right arm as if to try to apoligize but she could not seem to find the corect words to put it in.  
  
"I know I am sorry for the way I acted I was just mad but now I am fine."he said with a gentle kindness rarely heard in his voice by anyone.  
  
Thank you for understanding that i did not know." Sarah said getting up to go over and sit with Tolin but she stopped abruptly at the sight she was beholding at that moment.  
  
Moeru had risen and his flames on his back were at full power with tints of blue and white in them. "Typhloooo." he said in a low growl that would make a mewtwo's blood run cold.  
  
"Flame down and back off Moeru." Tolin said with a calming voice.  
  
"Thank you" Sarah said as she walked by Moeru and sat next to Tolin under the large oak tree and cuddled up next to him putting her arm around him and smiled at him. He simply smiled back and started to stroke her hair and Doro's fin whilest Moeru curled at his feet and went to sleep. 


	5. Author's Notes Number One

Since someone asked me to put the meanings of the pokémon's nicknames so i will here they are!  
  
Author's Notes Number One - BEGIN! -  
  
Moeru means "Blaze" in japanese.  
  
Doro means "Mud" in japanese.  
  
Naraku means "Evil" in japanese.  
  
Author's Notes Number One - END! -  
  
i will put more translations up as they come along in the story. 


End file.
